


Cult Island

by Goddesss_Stories



Category: Original Work
Genre: BBC, BBW, Cervix Penetration, Cults, Demons, F/M, Impregnation, Incubi, Inflation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Nuns, Pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddesss_Stories/pseuds/Goddesss_Stories
Summary: Private Investigator answers the call of a distressed woman, but it seems she's bitten off more than she can chew.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 18





	Cult Island

A thick fog covers a small town where lights are barely visible. A young woman appears from out of the fog as she walks down the street looking to get to the safety of her own home. She passes by an alleyway and because she is unable to see through the fog, she can't see the group of nuns that follow after her.

"Hello?" The woman shouted feeling an unusual chill run down her spine. Turning around, she met with the group of nuns who quickly surround her.

"His holiness requires your presence." The taller nun said. She places her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Please, I've already given so much...my body can't take anymore." She cried trying to back away. The circle of nuns grew tighter only to eventually tie the woman up. Even though it ultimately fell on deaf ears, she releases a blood-curdling scream into the foggy night.

Weeks later, a boat arrives in the early morning when it docks, a tallish brown-skinned woman with long red hair, fit body, and above-average bust and hips. The clear skies are a sharp contrast to the normal weather that the island would get and so shone the sun beaming down on the docks prompting the woman to lower her sunglasses.

"Hm sunny out today." She said. She entered the town searching for her destination while listening to music through her earphones. Checking an address on a card, she stops and asks a local for directions eventually making it to a large house. Beautiful home with a garden out front, a fountain diving the circular walkway leading up to the house past the hedges.

The woman takes out her earbuds and lofts her shades; taking on a more professional look. A man in Butler's attire answers the door.

"You must be Ms. Peters, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, Silvia Peters. I'm looking for Tiana Von Ashevelle. Anyone like that around?"

The butler let her inside of the house closing the door behind her. He escorted Silvia through the home where she saw paintings of the family who lived there. Arriving at a locked door, the butler turned to her.

"The master of the residence is behind this door. I ask that you not speak so loud and stay at least 20 meters away from the bed. She can get quite handsy if you get too close." He advised. "She may have a lot to say, so a pen and pad may not be so bad to take with you."

"I have a recorder, so I'm gonna miss a thing." She said holding up a small box-shaped device. The butler unlocked the door allowing Silvia to get inside. Just as quickly, he shut the door behind her. Silvia began recording. A woman sitting up in her bed looking out the window with deep concern in her blue eyes. She slowly turned her head to look at Silvia with wide tired eyes.

"Hello, Ms. Von Ashevelle, my name is Silvia Peters. You called for m-"

"My sister...I need you to find Gloria..." She softly said.

"I know. That's why I'm here. Can you give me any details of her whereabouts?" Silvia asked placing the recorder on a desk. She pulled out a chair and sat quietly waiting for the sickly Tiana to elaborate.

"Gloria...she was taken some time ago." She spoke. "The last thing I remember was that she was going out to friend's house. She was taken by the church, but they don't want to admit it.."

"Church?" Silvia questioned. "What would a church want with your sister?"

"The church...they...they take women from the streets and force them into religious service. They say that it is for the blessing of growth in this town..."

"But you suspect that something far more sinister is going on, right?" Silvia asked. Tiana motions for Silvia to come closer prompting Silvia to glance over at the door before walking toward the bed where Tiana grabbed her hands with an inhumane grip.

"Whatever you do...be wary of the church." She warned. Tiana's eyes seemingly pierced through Silvia's soul conveying a tone of seriousness, dread, and pain in them. They begin to water as tears run down her face. "Find my sister...please...please find her!"

Silvia pulls away from her almost pulling Tiana out of bed, but revealing her pregnancy. She softly cries to herself while holding on to her stomach to the shock of Silvia.

She began her investigation of the small town by going around to see what she could find. It led her to the church where she stood by the door of the church as service began. The church looked far too grandiose for the small town it was in, but nobody questioned this. Silvia's focus shifted when a group of nuns led by a tall woman with glasses walked onto the stage. They lifted their hands up and began singing with the rest of the congregation following their lead.

"She said the church isn't to be trusted, but why is that? What secrets could they possibly be hiding." Silvia thought.

"Presenting Deacon Chesterfield, the holy emissary of god. Please remain seated as it is now time for the sermon to begin." The taller nun announced.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Silvia left the church to continue her investigation and began paying attention to the women of the town. They were all pregnant or had a young child with them, but there were rarely any men around save for at the docks and the church. She approached a pregnant woman and began asking her questions.

"Excuse me, ma'am, how are you today?" Silvia asked.

"Oh, I'm almost ready to deliver and couldn't be happier." The jubilant woman responded.

"Oh, I see. Who's the lucky man?" Silvia asked continuing her line of questioning. The woman looked confused, however.

"Lucky man? No no, our god impregnates us. You see, the men here are unable to produce healthy sperm, so we look toward the church for answers." The woman explained.

Silvia's light questioning turned into intrigue. "Who is your god exactly? And does that have anything to do with the fact that all of the women here are giving birth to boys?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions. What can you expect from city folk? Anyway, I can't tell ya bout that because it's only for residence. But maybe the church can help you." The woman said as she continues walking by.

"Oh, one last thing: do you know what happened to Gloria Von Ashevelle?"

After asking this, the air grew still and the streets grew quiet. The woman standing in front of Silvia closed her eyes and opened them. She seemed different however as if she were lobotomized and unable to think for herself. She replied with a simple "I do not know. Please direct all of your questions to the church. Have a nice day."

Silvia's suspicions in the church continued to grow. Silvia decided to stay out late; the sky remained clear and starry until it came time for her to decide to go home and pin up her research. A thick fog like before rolled in on her way home arousing her natural curiosity. Before then, it had been a clear starry night only moments ago.

Figures emerged from the fog surrounding Silvia and reaching out to her. "Silvia Peters," one of them called out. "You have been chosen by his holiness!"

"Like hell I have!" She said as she fired her gun into the air forcing the nuns to take cover. Silvia ran away to a suspiciously clearer area of the town where she is suddenly snatched up by an old man and dragged into a hidden shack in the alleyway.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU-"

"SHUSH!! They'll hear you if you keep thrashing about! I'm trying to make sure you don't get snatched up by the church!" The old man explained. Silvia calmed down watching the nuns run past in search of her. Their body language appeared frantic as if they were desperately searching for her. Thanks to the old man, however, Silvia would be safe for the night.

"Alright, old man, what's the story with those nuns?" Silvia asked.

The old man reached into the fridge and pulled out two beers. Both for himself. "Well, little lady, those nuns are apart of a cult. They go around snatching up women and forcing them into religious service." He explained.

"There's gotta be more than that." Silvia scoffed laughing off the idea that the situation was as mundane as that. "What about the women being pregnant and the fact that there are only male children around?"

"Them boys ain't children. They are demons who take the form of all the ladies' male sons." He continued. "All the daughters are raised by the church to eventually grow up and become mothers and eventually wives to demons who inhabit the body of their innocent children."

"Whose getting them pregnant?" Silvia asked.

"Their new husbands." He replied.

Silvia sat up in her chair appearing as if she had a million questions after hearing this. "Wait...are you saying...they're fucking the children?"

"That's what I said!" He exclaimed before chugging down his second beer. He got up to stretch and turned on the TV. Silvia continued writing down his answers and her speculation to make heads or tails of the case, though one question still plagued her.

"What happened to Gloria Von Ashevelle?"

This old man shot her a skeptical look and approached her. Saying "Where did you hear that name?" in a tone that could only be described as fearful.

"I'm a private investigator hired by Tiana Von Ashevelle to find her sister Gloria," Silvia explained. "She told me to be fearful of the church, but she didn't explain why."

"You just saw why. The people chancing you were the nuns and they want nothing more than to take all the women in the town turn them into breeding cows!"

"Calm down, old-timer. Just relax." Silvia shouted. "Look, I just need to know some stuff about her like her last known location if you know it"

The old man opens the fridge reaching for a pitcher of water. "Alright...just...that name is a forbidden one around here. That house is the cause of all of this to begin with."

"Ya don't say?"

The old man gave her a cup of water and sat down. He stared into his cup and took a deep breath. He sat in silence as Silvia quickly downed her glass before slamming it onto the table.

"They're going to pay for their sin. The church will make sure of it." He said as threw his water out. Silvia stood up and attempted to walk toward the door, but falls over while reaching for the doorknob. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, lady."

Silvia dozes off and collapses only to reawake in chains. Her disoriented state is interrupted by light-smacking sounds. The putrid smell of the dungeon and the sound of panting and chains rattling gave her perception focus finally realizing what the source of the sound is. A woman with obscene alterations to her body including heavy lactating breasts and enormous thighs and hips was being subjugated by what appeared to be a young boy.

He used a nose hook to pull her head up while thrusting his hips into her backside.

"Mmm~ My love, please empty your heavy balls and impregnate your cow of a wife with a healthy child!" The woman pleaded. The lewd facial expressions she couldn't help but make were a product of the intense pleasure she was experiencing.

"Almost...ah, my balls! I feel something about to shoot out!" The young boy said. His balls began contracting as he pumps her pussy full of thick semen shooting straight into her womb.

The boy laid on top of her seemingly tuckered out and tired. His cock slid out of her stretched-out pussy revealing a large, thick, veiny, shaft dangling between his legs. Suddenly, a surge of energy flows throughout the young boy's body making his cock rock solid as it was before.

"Are you ready for more, my love?" The woman softly asked.

"Mhm." The boy turned her over sliding his cock back inside of her. He crawls on top of her grabbing her breast and sucking on her darkened elongated nipples causing her to grit her teeth together and her eyes to roll back.

"What the hell is this!?" Silvia shouted. The nuns, fully naked save for the veils they wore over their heads. Each of them had body proportions similar to the one currently being bred across from her.

"Allow me to explain." The leading nun proposed. "You are currently underneath the church where our master resides. The master has so graciously provided the infertile women of this island a second chance at childbirth so long as we continue serving him." She explained.

"That doesn't explain why you're having sex with kids down here." Silvia retorted.

"Ah, but that's where you're misinformed. These aren't children. They take the appearance of prepubescent males because of their healthy and pure bodies. In reality, they're over centuries old." The nun continued. "Because of this, we serve them and in turn, we are blessed with children and husbands."

"A demon-worshipping cult, is it? How ironic. Servants of God worshiping the devil." Silvia stood up realizing that she had been stripped of her clothes but continued to pull on the chains to free herself.

"You won't be able to free yourself that way. Now that you know our secret, you must become one of us." The leading nun declared as she walked close toward her.

The pitter-patter of tiny footsteps approached them and out of the shadows was a dark-skinned boy with long brown hair and a throbbing cock disproportionate to his own body.

"Alyssa? Where are you!?" He shouted.

"Right here, my love." Said one of the nuns breaking away from the semi-circle surrounding Silvia. A pale-skinned ginger woman with large heaving breasts that had elongated nipples and dark areolas, hairy pussy, and an ass that clapped with each step she took. She approached the young man and kneeled in front of him.

"What is your request, my beloved?"

"I want to play some more. My balls are swelling up and you said that you would help me if that ever happened again." He explained childishly.

"Quite right, my beloved. Here, allow me to care you to our private chambers." Alyssa picked him up carrying him into the darkness of the stone corridor as he began suckling on her breasts.

"Before you kill me or whatever, I need to know one thing: where is Gloria Von Ashevelle?"

Silvia's sudden question took them aback. Looking one to another, they unchained Silvia and lead her down the corridor.

"Nobody has ever asked that question before. In this town, the Ashevelle are seen as a family of evil." The leading nun explained. "Nobody would dare to look for them either. Just who are you?"

"My name is Silvia Peters. I'm a private investigator from the US. My client is Tiana Von Ashevelle" she explained.

"I see. An out-of-towner. We promised here that we'd leave her sister alone if she came quietly...but what she doesn't know is that this all happened because of her sister toying around with black magic."

"Black magic?" Silvia questioned.

"Yes, a spell of fertility so that she continues on the Ashevelle bloodline. It was a success...however, it worked too well. Who knew that a family of demons would actually save this town?" The head nun continued explaining their situation as she opened up a door to a throne room where a sickly-looking woman sat holding a young male wearing a crown.

"Who have you brought before your King and Queen?" The young man asked.

"Her name is Silvia Peters, Milord, she's looking for our beloved queen." The nun explained.

"Hm...in assuming you want to take her back to her home, yes?" He presumed.

"That's the idea." Silvia smugly responded as she stretched; unintentionally showing off her curvaceous body. The king smiled and dismissed the nuns to return to their duties. He leaped down from his throne and out of the hands of his lover to introduce himself.

"My name is King Mo Deus and I'll cut you a deal. If you can withstand one breeding session with me, I'll allow you to take her." He said with a sly grin. "Should you lose, however, you'll become a breeding cow for the unwed among us."

"A breeding session...you mean you're going to try and fuck me silly and if I hold out, I can take her home? Fine, you're just a kid. If a man hasn't made me orgasm in years, what chance do you think you have?" Silvia scoffed.

"How quickly you forget who we really are. As a courtesy, I'll allow you to take the lead." The young boy snickered approaching her with a confidence twinkle in his eye. Silvia turned around and begun shaking her ass causing the boy to stop in his tracks. The hypnotic movements of her jiggly ass affected him in ways he thought impossible. This style of movement was foreign to Mo Deus standing there with his mouth agape.

The appearance of a woman with such a lewd mating call left him speechless. He willed his body to move forward, only to be knocked down on his backside by her. She sat on top of his tiny body feeling his cock against her ass. The tip leaked a profuse amount of precum that acted as a lubricant which she would use to slide his cock in-between her ass. She would continue her lewd movement by moving her hips in a circle forcing her wobbly ass to follow after.

Mo Deus' cock began twitching as if it was reaching its climax. Silvia felt this and clenched her cheeks together to stop him from cumming.

"What are you doing, wench!??" He shouted. Silvia smiled and flicked his forehead. "You didn't think I was just gonna let you do whatever you wanted, did you?"

The demon boy panted heavily as this was the first time he had ever been denied an orgasm by anyone let alone a mortal woman. "I'm altering the deal, short stuff. If you let Gloria go, I'll take her place no questions asked and you can do whatever you want with me."

"And if I refuse, human?" He painfully smiled trying to endure the torment.

"Simple, I'll build you up and deny you until you agree to my terms. Your balls look pretty heavy and swollen, so I'm assuming you can't take too much more of this." Silvia clenched harder and grabbed his balls feeling his oversized semen swimming around inside. "Yeah, if I were you, I'd decide now rather than later."

"Alright! Alright!" He cried. Mo Deus snapped his finger releasing Gloria from her trance.

"Where am I...m-my body! What has happened to my body!?" She shouted. His confusion was apparent, but it irritated Mo Deus who snapped her away to her home.

"Can I cum now, please?" He asked.

"Yep. After all, this a breeding session. Now breed me, big boy!" She teased. Mo Deus pushed her off and quickly raised her leg wasting no time to stuff her pussy with all 13 inches of his thick hot breeding pole. The tip kissed Silvia's womb bringing a new sensation she had never felt before. Mo Deus cleaved into her and began thrusting his tiny hips into her. The clapping sounds created by the Mo Deus' balls slapping her legs with each thrust.

Mo Deus' grew horns from his head, a tail, and wings from his backside. "Insolent human! Denying me the right to plant my seed inside of you as if you control me. I'll put you in your place soon enough."

His balls contracted shooting a thick stream of cum directly into her womb. Silvia's body began to stiffen up feeling a surge of pleasure shot through her body. Her body began to undergo a change as her breasts grew bigger, the areolas around her now enlarged nipples grew darker, her hips wider, and her ass plumper. She transformed into the perfect breeding cows fit to take Mo Deus' cock that continued to spewing nasty, chunky, sperm into her.

Silvia failed to take notice of these changes as her main focus was cumming as many times as she wanted. One violent orgasm after the next Mo Deus continued thrusting his hips into her becoming feral by giving in to his breeding nature. Moving his hips back too far resulted in his flaccid cock slipping out of Silvia's pussy that had tightened up due to her transformation. Upon doing so, continued her violent shaking. Her tongue slipping out of her mouth resting upon her plump lips. A violent orgasm was forced out of her once more as cum flowed out of her pussy falling to the floor with a wet *splat* noise forming a puddle underneath her.

"What's wrong, little demon boy?" Silvia taunts. "Can't handle a real woman's body? A fat dick won't get you everywhere in life."

Mo Deus becomes enraged standing over Silvia with cock fully erect and ready for more action. His balls seem to inflate until they reach the ground. "Now that I have you right where I want you, I'm going to make sure that you will NEVER ever-"

Silvia pushes him down and begins stroking his cock. "You listen to me. When this is over, I'm taking you home with me and you're going to live with me as my little boyfriend."

Mo Deus becomes surprised at her sexual hunger. It was different from any human that he had encountered before and he began to believe that he severely underestimated her watching as she opened her mouth wide and swallowed the entirety of his cock down.

"Her mouth is so warm...her throat is so tight, it's like it's squeezing me to drain everything I have, but she couldn't possibly...not a human!"

Not soon after these thoughts ran through his head, the defeated incubus found himself flooding her throat with painfully thick cum that became hard for her to swallow with the luxuriant amount being sprayed into her. Months later, the two of them rest in Silvia's apartment. Silvia's features have remained the same forcing her to buy bigger clothes, but her work remains the same despite her size. Mo Deus sat on the couch eating snacks and playing video games.

"I'm heading out, Momo. Try not to make too much of and perhaps we can do more than kissing when I get home." She said while patting his head.

He swung his tail back and forth like a happy dog awaiting its master's next command indicative of the evolution of their relationship. The case had been settled and agreement had been reached between the incubi who ran amok. Two to each one woman as was the decree of their King save for himself. Silvia had earned or snatched a special place beside the King.


End file.
